


I won

by DanaEliza



Series: Jean and Eren compete [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Eren tops, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Lots of Cursing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaEliza/pseuds/DanaEliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to You lost. Eren finally has made up a plan. This will be his way of "cheating" and this time he will win.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I won

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel to You lost! This is ErenJean, meaning Eren tops. If that bothers you, click the back button ;)
> 
> It can be read without reading the first part, but it will make more sense with :)
> 
> Warning: Lots of cursing, lots. And handcuffs.
> 
> Enjoy!

The plan was going perfectly. They finally had a day off and Eren had arranged for everyone to just go out and be somewhere. Okay, for almost everyone. There was one person he hadn't told, for obvious reasons that there would be a carriage going out to town early in the morning. And because he had only told the other trainees the night before when someone was already in bed, because sleep was precious, they couldn't have told said person either. It was perfect and Eren couldn't feel more excited.

Slowly the room was emptying, one by one the trainees getting dressed and going for an early breakfast before the carriage arrived. And here Eren was, still rolled up in bed, gaze firmly set on someone. Jean was still sleeping silently. Only one more person had to leave the room and then they were all alone. Armin had already come up to him and asked why Eren was still in bed. He had to fake feeling sick and thankfully his friend was very gullible when it came to lies from him. It was all for the greater good! He had a purpose with his scheming.

The door opened again, signalling that the last person had left the room, leaving only Eren and Jean in their beds. Eren would wait another hour before moving, knowing they could come back to get something and perhaps even making such a ruckus that Jean would wake up and still go into town today. It wasn't a bulletproof plan, but it was the best he got.

For a while Eren just watched Jean breathe, chest rising and falling with every puff of air he pulled in. The guy still had a horse face, but somewhere among those horselike features was something handsome. Or perhaps it was just Eren's imagination and he only wanted to believe that. That cocky frown and that straight nose that seemed to always be raised in the air as if he was too good for everything. Most of the time Eren just wanted to smack the look of his face. Too bad it had never worked. It was imbedded into Jean's face and there was no way Eren could wipe it off.

As soon as he figured everyone had run off to the carriage and were gone from this place, Eren slipped out of bed, making sure to keep low as he sneaked his way towards Jean's bed. He was lying on his side, which was pretty inconvenient for Eren. Giving the other a slight push Eren tried to have him roll over and ducked as soon as Jean did move. Couldn't be caught now. It would ruin everything. Thankfully Jean's sleepy mind worked along and soon the guy was lying on his back, silently continuing his slumber. Perfect. Quickly he snatched something from his pyjama pants' pocket and with a click attached Jean's hand to the back of his bed. This did woke Jean up though and while he was still dazed Eren jumped over the bed, kneeing Jean in the stomach, perhaps on purpose or perhaps accidently and chained the other hand to the back of the bed as well.

Jean was still groaning in pain, trying to pull his arms to his stomach, but they only made a weird clang sound. Confused Jean tried to pull them towards him again, but he couldn't get them to move. He was stuck. And there was a gloating Eren on his stomach that needed to be punched.

'What the fuck did you do?'

Oh, Eren felt great right now. His plan had worked perfectly and he couldn't be happier. He had successfully handcuffed Jean to his own bed. Yes, he did have to steal two pairs of the higher ups and might get punished for that later, but it would be worth it. No more cocky Jean, thinking he could do anything he wanted. Not this time! No, this time…

'I won,' he stated simply, wide smile on his lips to show just how happy he currently was with himself.

The answer didn't satisfy Jean though, who was only glaring at him angrily, trying once more to break free from the handcuffs. 'You fucking won what?' he shouted out. 'What the hell is this shit?'

With a triumphant look on his face Eren stared down at Jean, merely taking in the situation. He wasn't going to give Jean the satisfaction of responding right away. No, this time Eren was in control and he would keep it that way until late in the evening when the carriage would arrive back with the trainees. They were in for some fun. Moving his hands up to Jean's chest Eren started to unbutton the sleeping shirt he was wearing. He couldn't take it off completely, but he could expose Jean's body, which was nice to look at, unlike his horse face.

'Well, you once told me that cheating was allowed in this thing we have and that's exactly what I did. You lost as soon as you let yourself be chained to your bed. So I won and now you'll have to deal with it,' he informed Jean, eyes moving along with every button he unfastened, exposing more and more of Jean's lightly tanned skin. He wasn't very muscular, but you could clearly see the outlines of a six pack and his chest was also a little broader than people that didn't train as often as they did. It was definitely nice to look at and the thought of having complete control over it all… Eren could do whatever he wanted, however he wanted.

For a moment Jean's eyes widened, realisation dawning on him. 'Oh, hell no!' he shouted out. 'You're not going to fuck me like this. What if someone walks in? They can't see me like this!' Desperation was clear in Jean's voice. His ego couldn't handle it apparently, being caught in this particular situation. That's exactly how Eren had felt a few times, so it's not like he cared much.

'No, one's going to walk in. They're all gone and if they do, whatever. It's not like you ever cared if they caught us the other way around,' Eren spat back, annoyance now lingering in his voice. Asshole… Jean had never cared in what situation they were in and Eren was sure some had actually seen them multiple times. It's not like they did it very often the other way around, because Jean was such a fucking son of a bitch. Always cheating his way through everything! Well, Eren had been a good student and had come up with his own cheating ways. He was topping more often now! 'So stop whining, because it's going to happen and you're going to like it.' Commanding Jean was even more fun.

Shirt was undone and pulled apart, so Eren could get a good look and for a moment he did just stare, making Jean shiver under the intense gaze. And then Eren just continued on his way, unfastening the little rope that kept the pyjama pants together and then pulled it down in a swift move, holding onto the boxers as well.

Now there before him laid a completely naked Jean and Eren couldn't stop smiling again. The fact that Jean was at his mercy got him hard already and then to think he could actually do something this time. It wasn't just in his dreams anymore. From the muscled thighs up to a flat stomach, sliding over a broad chest Eren reached Jean's face. Without a care he laid his full weight on top of his prisoner and smirked down at him, gloating again.

'Just fucking get on with it already,' Jean murmured, blush forming on his cheeks as he moved his head to the side. Anything to just not look up at Eren. Feeling this vulnerable was not a good thing for Jean and he wanted it to end.

With a clack of the tongue Eren caught Jean's attention again, seeing the green orbs slightly narrowed. No, he didn't want to look up at that gloating bitch. 'I'll do whatever I want at my own pace, horse face,' Eren murmured in return, hand now on Jean's chin and forcing his head up again. Their faces were awfully close, breath ghosting together between their lips. Green eyes were sliding over every feature, smirk widening whenever he saw a reaction he liked. The bob of the Adams apple for example.

Then without a warning Eren moved his face closer and kissed Jean softly. Just a peck at first, to experiment. They hadn't kissed much and if they did, it was rather angry and rough. Which was fun of course and Eren did like it in the heat of the moment. It's not like this thing they had was against their will or anything. They enjoyed it, even if they would never admit it. The sex was excellent and it was a great way to release some steam. Not to mention they could handle each other. In a way they just fitted, which was pretty fucked up.

At first Jean wouldn't respond at all, trying to turn his face away, but Eren's grip only tightened, leaving bruises on Jean's sharp features. Then Eren started to move his lips move, tongue sliding over a bottom lip and with a soft sound, Jean clearly stating he was just giving up, the mouth opened and Eren's tongue slipped inside.

It started out soft, both teens mostly just exploring each other as their tongues messed together. But soon Eren got too eager, too excited to keep it in and the kiss got rougher, teeth clashing from time to time and tongues sloppily slipping out of the other's mouth rather than staying in. It was what they were used to and apparently it just worked for them.

While the kiss continued and Jean was happily answering it, Eren slid his hands down Jean's body, letting it tease the soft skin of his side and then his hip, only to settle on a firm ass cheek to give it a soft squeeze. The sound it pulled from Jean's throat was very satisfying. Not to mention that there was something growing underneath him, pressing up against Eren's own erection. At least it did affect Jean and now he could definitely not deny he didn't want this.

Breaking the kiss Eren moved his lips down to Jean's throat and started nibbling and sucking on a spot right on the side of his neck, which would be very hard to cover up later on. Let's see how Jean dealt with that. Eren had to explain a few times already how he gotten certain bruises, which was embarrassing enough. Deep imprints of fingers pressed on his hip. The guys weren't blind.

'You know what it is a little unfair,' a voice rumbled from above him. 'That I am naked already and you're still fully dressed.'

Raising himself up, so he could stare down at Jean again, Eren thought about that for a moment. 'Well, maybe I plan on keeping my clothes on this time,' he answered and wanted to resume back to his neck teasings and ass squeezings. But Jean had to break the silence again, clearly not happy with the situation.

'Come on, man. I don't want to be fucked while you're dressed.' He didn't add that it would only make him feel more vulnerable, but Eren knew that already. That was why he had planned on not undressing in the first place. Still he wouldn't like a whiny Jean either and it seemed that was going to happen if he didn't let up. Though he could make use of this.

With a smirk Eren raised himself up again and shot Jean a warning look. 'Okay, I'll undress, but then you better be ready for the consequences.'

Opening his mouth Jean wanted to say something snappy back, but wasn't sure what and that look didn't please him either. What did that fucker have in mind? 'Fine,' he gritted out, turning his head away again to hide the upcoming blush. Goddamnit, he was not some blushing girl!

Swiftly Eren stepped off Jean and started undressing, not intending to put up some kind of show. He just wanted to get naked. Pulling off his loose pants Eren was now left bare as well and he could see how Jean was doing his best not to look, but he couldn't resist anyway. He swallowed heavily when he noticed Eren was already very hard and ready. This was going to be something else…

Climbing on top of Jean again, Eren scooted forward, going completely against what Jean had expected, and then settled down on top of Jean's chest. His erection was now almost touching Jean's cheek and the other did not seem all too happy about it. That didn't make Eren's smirk any less wide though. 'Suck,' he instructed, moving his hips a little to get his length closer to Jean's mouth.

'What?' Jean said in a low voice, intending to be threatening as he shook the handcuffs again. Eren really didn't care what Jean did at this point, because there was no way to go anyway.

Grabbing his erection he lifted it up and let it fall down right on Jean's lips. 'Suck,' he said again, voice a monotone as his eyes simply glanced down without much emotion present. And when Jean gave a tentative lick, glaring up at Eren as he did, the brunet seemed satisfied and continued on feeling up Jean's body. Pushing up both Jean's legs he used those as a backrest and immediately gave himself better access as well.

Bringing a hand around back Eren moved it towards Jean's ass and then slowly sneaked it in between, letting a finger slide over the crack up and down, making the body below him shiver. It wasn't an easy way to do this, but he was not moving from his spot. Not when Jean was finally latching his lips around Eren's length, swirling his tongue around and indeed sucking the head as much as he could. This was a point where Eren could get rather loud, enjoying it earnestly.

His free hand moved to Jean's head and grabbed onto the hair tightly, keeping Jean's face steady so he could slowly thrust into the wet cavern. Jean moaned out, appreciating the gesture. His cheeks were now flushed a deep red and his lips spread wide to fit around Eren's cock. He wasn't well-endowed, but not that small either. A perfect fit if you would ask him. Especially as it kept disappearing between those thin lips, finally shutting the asshole up. Eren know understood why Jean needed a mouth in the first place.

Another groan rumbled up from Eren's throat as he felt how Jean flicked his tongue over the head of his cock, teasing the slid on top just a little before swirling it around again. The guy was good at giving head, even if he didn't do it all that often. Not that Eren did either. Usually it would just be about fucking and then they were done.

They should get on with it though, because Eren also realised Jean was putting so much effort into it, so he would blow his load too soon and Eren still intended on being inside of Jean in a different place. Bastard still was sneaky like that. Not that Eren was going to unchain him as soon as he had come. No way. They had the entire day still.

Bringing the hand back from Jean's ass he brought his fingers to his lips and coated them with his saliva. That should do it for now. With a plot he pulled them out of his mouth, making Jean glance up at him. The narrow of the eye said enough. Jean was not happy. Eren's smirk told another story though as the brunet reached around Jean's thigh again and brought his fingers back towards Jean's ass crack. At first Jean wanted to fight it, move his legs out of the way, but then when they actually touched his skin, he stayed perfectly still. Better not make any rash movements and have something inserted a little too fast.

Jean had completely ceased his movements, meaning he had also stopped blowing Eren and that annoyed the teen a little. So by his hair Eren pulled Jean forward and then pushed him backwards again, this way his lips sliding over Eren's length. It really was an amazing sight, even if Jean did look incredibly angry and Eren knew he would pay for this later on. Though that revenge might actually be something Eren would enjoy.

Right as Jean was thinking about just biting in Eren's cock and be done with this whole thing, Eren actually started pushing in the finger, making Jean go completely rigid. Eyes wide he stared up at Eren and the green eyes stared right back. It was a very intimate moment between them. Eren doing this with a lot of care and not moving too quickly while Jean was doing his best to relax and just take it in. It went easier this way and Jean did appreciate it that Eren wouldn't just force himself in. Not that Jean would ever say something about it. He would've taken it like a man! Maybe…

The first finger was soon joined by the second and Eren had stopped forcing Jean to still give him head. In return Jean was now lazily swirling his tongue around Eren's erection that was now half in his mouth and half out.

From both males sounds rose with every movement, hips bucking up to feel more of what the other was doing to them. Sloppily Eren pushed in the third finger, not thinking about being careful anymore. Jean just ignored the sting it brought with him and let out another soft groan, the sound vibrating through Eren's erection, making the brunette throw his head back and enjoy the feeling to the fullest.

It was then that Eren couldn't take it anymore. He hadn't prepped Jean enough, but it felt like it took forever and he needed to feel more. Ripping his fingers from Jean's body Eren moved off the other's chest, slapping Jean in the face with his erection. Eren wasn't all too careful with this.

Hopping off the bed he moved around it until he sat right behind Jean. Jean looked like he still just wanted this to be over with and his erection had also slightly softened, but Eren would bring it back to life. Grabbing Jean's knees Eren made sure he wouldn't lay them back down and then he settled himself between them. Green eyes stared up at Jean, but the horse face was deliberately not looking back. If that's how he wanted it, then fine.

Grabbing his cock he aligned it with Jean's puckered hole, it still glistening from being prepped before. A low groan left Eren's lips as he slowly pushed the head of his length against it, seeing how the hole gave way and slid open for him. With his eyes still on what was happening between them Eren brought his lips to Jean's thigh and started brushing them against the soft skin. But then as he started pushing in further, feeling how the walls squeezed around his length, sucking him in deeper and deeper, Eren latched his teeth onto Jean's thigh, biting as he kept in the loud moan that was about to escape.

'Holy shit,' Jean groaned out, body shaking as Eren slid in further and further. The handcuffs were slammed against the back again, Jean trying to reach for something, anything, but stopped once more. 'Damn it, just… Fuck, unchain me!'

Eren was looking up at Jean as the other practically came undone already. His eyes were closed, mouth agape to let out sound after sound that Eren was probably not meant to hear. But the brunet didn't respond, wouldn't give in to Jean's wishes. He merely kept on teasing Jean's thigh, nibbling on the skin as he moved deeper and deeper through shallow thrusts.

Once fully inside and everything had settled down again, their eyes finally met, Jean opening his. 'Ready?' Eren asked, moving his hips a little already, because he didn't need Jean's permission anyway. Still the other nodded and then finally it began.

With slow deep thrusts Eren started a pace, wanting to reach as deep as he could inside of Jean. With an intense gaze he kept staring at Jean, loving all the reactions he was receiving. Every time his hips slammed against Jean's, the other would throw his head back and moan. And then when he slipped out again wide eyes would stare at him, blush deeply settled onto his cheeks as harsh puffs left his lips to be able to breathe. It was amazing to be in this position and actually see what Eren normally would look like. And now he could simply stare, keeping a hold of one of Jean's legs, from time to time teasing the spot he had already marked, and letting out the soft sounds he couldn't hold back anymore.

The soft walls around him, squeezing from time to time urged him on to do more or perhaps that was just Eren's body wanting more. The pace increased, thrusts becoming shallower as Eren intended to stay very deep inside. Louder noises came from the body above and drool was slowly slipping from Jean's parted lips. And then the scream came…

'Fuck, Eren! Right there, man. Shit… Just keep it, fuck, there.' Great instruction and it made Eren raise an eyebrow for a moment, but then the smirk formed again. So he had found the spot. The shallow thrusts stayed and Jean started trashing his head back and forth on the pillow, drawn out moans escaping him without being very consistent. The handcuffs clanged against the bed again and Eren knew what Jean wanted now, so he brought his own hand towards Jean's hardening length and started pumping it. He couldn't really match his thrusts, but that wasn't the point anyway. It was just to pleasure Jean and with the way the noises peeked even more, Eren knew he was doing a good job.

It didn't take long after that for Jean to reach his station, body shaking almost violently as he came all over Eren's hand and his own abdomen. To give him that extra push Eren bit Jean's thigh again and with a final long moan Jean slowly came down from his high.

And now Eren would focus on his own need. Grabbing Jean's leg tightly he increased the pace even more, slamming in and out as hard as he could. The room was now mostly filled with the sound of skin slapping against skin, the air thick with the smell of sex. That was something Eren hadn't thought about. The guys would know once they came back, but it didn't matter anymore now anyway. It was too late to turn back now.

Jean was mostly trying to catch his breath, only letting out soft whines whenever Eren reached a little too far, but he wouldn't complain. He was too tired for that.

A warmth started coiling somewhere deep in the pit of Eren's stomach and his groans also intensified now. He was close now. Nails digging into Jean's thigh Eren would leave as many bruises as Jean often did and then the teeth came into play again. And then when his orgasm hit him hard, his teeth broke through skin. He hadn't wanted to, but god had this orgasm been amazing. Slowly riding it out he was still groaning.

And then finally he released Jean's thigh. For a moment Eren just sat there, softening cock still inside of Jean, but he didn't care. He needed a second to catch his breath and calm his heart rate. After that he flopped down next to Jean, happy smile on his face as he snuggled closer to the other's warm body.

'You know I will take sweet revenge next time,' Jean murmured, one eye closed and the other peeking down at Eren.

His smile never faltered though, softly letting his fingers slide over Jean's stomach, tracing the leftovers of Jean's orgasm. 'I know and I don't mind, but today you'll be completely mine and there is nothing you can do about.' He was again gloating.

'What? You're not fucking untying me?' The handcuffs shook again, but of course Jean couldn't break free. Those were made to keep in real criminals. Turning his lazy eyes towards Jean Eren merely raised his eyebrows playfully. 'Eren, you fucking asshole! Let me the fuck go. I swear to god I will get you for this.'

And the threats continued on for a while, but Jean didn't mind Eren having his way with him again and even the third time ended with a very happy scream coming from the horse faced gentleman.


End file.
